


Affection.

by onotherflights



Series: Inspired by a song [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Bottom Otabek Altin, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, aka the blessed tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: So what does it mean if I tell you to go fuck yourself, Or if I say that you're beautiful to me. It's affection, always.





	Affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the Otayuri saddle where I belong :'). I'm thinking about starting this thing on tumblr where someone sends me a song and I write a short fic / Drabble about it. I'll post them here as well as on my tumblr, so feel free to send your songs my way.
> 
>  
> 
> The inspiration for this was "affection" by Cigarettes after sex.

 Yuri hadn't always lingered. He could have won gold if getting re-dressed and out the door in under ten minutes was an olympic game. Then he was ruined by Otabek.

He found himself sprawled out and naked in a bed in Almaty, sunlight bleeding through the blinds and leaving stripes on his back as Otabek ran his fingers through long blonde hair. They were talking about music, Otabek’s heart beating under Yuri's head as he lay on top of his chest.

“If you're saying Pink Floyd is better than Queen, you can go fuck yourself.”

“Mm, I won't.” Otabek mused sleepily. “You'd enjoy the show too much.”

Yuri laughed, and Otabek swore the room got brighter.

“Fuck you.” He said, no bite in his tone. He pushed himself up, leaning over Otabek where he lay against the pillow beneath him. Yuri kissed him like his lips had sugar coating them, smiling into the touch.

“Fuck me.” Otabek suggested in a gruff murmur.

“I already did.”

Another soft laugh floated into the air between them. “I meant again.”

Yuri's eyebrow arched in gentle surprise. He reached out his fingers and traced the outline of Otabek's lips.

“You're about as greedy as you are beautiful.”

The fond confession earned him another sweet kiss.

“You're only here for two more nights. I'll be greedy while I can.”

It was just past seven in the morning and Otabek was still stretched from just hours before, when it was three in the morning and he was face down in the pillows, muffled groans driving Yuri faster, racing the sunrise. They'd fallen into an easy sleep after that, and woke up with the warm rays shining in on Otabek’s bedroom.

Being inside of Otabek is as natural as being on the ice, only warmer. It's quieter, softer in the morning. Yuri controlled the pace, holding the soft inner creases of Otabek's knees to hold his legs up as he thrusts in deep, almost tortuously slow. They kept up half a conversation, already planning the next time they’d have the luxury of being together, Otabek stroking himself half-heartedly and staring up at Yuri.

The moment he's close could be pinpointed. Yuri watched his eyelashes flutter, eyes closing to rest against his cheek. His strong hands reach out, and all at once Yuri is being pulled down, kisses peppered all over his face before settling upon bitten lips. He wraps his legs around Yuri’s hips, pushing the small of his back with the heels of his feet. He finishes with a low groan, his fist wrapped around a section of Yuri’s hair.

“Come inside, Yura.” He murmurs, pulling the hair laced in his fingers. Yuri moans, burying his face in Otabek's neck and fucking through the aftershocks, soft praises muttered in his ear the whole time. When he leans back up on his palms, Otabek was fighting sleep, laying boneless against the pillow, only showing he's still awake with the soft whine he emits when Yuri pulls out.

Yuri finds himself kissing his eyelids,watching him smile contently in his half-sleep. He'd never been so tender with anyone, but then again he'd never been in love before. Yuri stays on top of him, laying his weight on him like before, and watches the gentle breath, the rise and fall of his chest.

“Stop memorizing me, go to sleep for once.” Otabek chides gently, not needing to open his eyes to feel Yuri’s gaze.

Yuri chuckles, sighing contently as he lays his head down.

“I love you, мудак.” He whispers into the crook of Otabek's neck. Normally he'd return the term of endearment, maybe in Kazakh, but he was already asleep.

 


End file.
